1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a wire quick release device to fasten and loosen a brake wire of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In early days, bicycles were just an economic vehicle for workers and students, until motorcycles and automobiles gradually replaced bicycles and became the main transportation. As health and pollution issues have been commonly concerned in the past decade, nowadays cycling can also be seen in a gym and is considered as a leisure exercise. In 2007 and 2008, the world has a lack of energy supply, and cycling has an advantage of helping with a reduction of carbon dioxide. Now cycling is a popular sport in many cities.
In Taiwan, we have many bikeways designed for bike riders. These specialized bikeways often come with beautiful view and fresh air that riders may enjoy cycling. These bikeways usually are far away from city, so how we transport our bicycles to the destinations becomes a problem.
Except for foldable bicycles, wheels of regular bicycles are able to be taken off so that the frame and the wheels may be put into the back of the truck. To disassemble the wheels, one has to release the quick releases on the forks and loosen the brake wires. For a beginner, figuring out how to loosen the brake wire can be complicated and confusing.